Hollow
by Peaceout30
Summary: Temperance Dare wrote to escape reality but when she can't stop writing she no longer knows if she is human or something more.Somehow her story characters show up at her school.Sam and Dean know Temperance is different they just don't know how different.
1. Who is Temperance Dare?

Sam's P.O.V

Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower and I let myself find my way to my computer.

I turned it on to see some girl in a bikini; I rolled my eyes knowing that Dean was the last one on. Note to self: change password. I closed the tab and found myself reading a fan fiction.

It was something that I found myself doing often theses days in secret cause if I told Dean I would never hear the end of it. The story I was looking at made me shiver.

It was about a two boys waiting for their father to come back home, the story tugged one of my heart strings. The older one was named…Dean, and the younger was named…Sam. They are just names, I tell myself turning my attention back to the story, it read:

'They were waiting for their father to get back from a job, but it was taking longer than normal and Dean was beginning to worry.

Dean seemed to be the strong brother that you could turn to in a hard time but he was in fact finding the fact that he too felt scared and worried too. It looked like that he was hard on his younger brother Sam but in reality he didn't know better.

"Sam, turn off the TV and get in bed," Dean said to Sam in a way that sounded like his father's.

"But I don't want to," Sam whined to him gazing still into the TV screen.

"I don't care, you need sleep," Dean said knowing that he could never be the fatherly figure in Sam's life, and in the back of his mind he wondered if Sam would ever have a father figure.

Almost like he could read Dean's thoughts Sam snapped at Dean attacking him with his words, "You're not Dad, Dean!" he said running a blade over Dean's heart.

"I know but I am in charge now and you need to go to sleep," Dean said to Sam trying to hide the fact that he wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

Where was their father? Did hear remember that he had two sons to come home to, to protect? Did he expect Dean to do it all, to do his job as a father?

Dean wasn't ready to take care of his younger brother Sam; he could barely take care of himself. The thought of their dad not coming home hit Dean hard and he wanted to wash the thought away.

"Dean," Sam whined again, "just let me finish watching this show. It should be done in a few minutes."

Dean felt sick and needed to be alone and forget about their absent father and the thoughts of how life would have been if his mother was still alive. That is what he needed; he needed a loving mother proud of him.

"I'm going to take a long shower when I get out I want to see the TV off and you in bed," he said to Sam with a smile letting Sam have his way, with the thoughts of his mom still floating in his mind.

"Thanks Dean," Sam smiled at his brother and for a moment Dean realized that if something did happen to his and Sam's dad, he could hold this train wreck of a family together. He knew he could, he loved Sam and he knew that he would pull Sam out of hunting. He would save him just in time for them to have a somewhat normal life.

"Dean!" a voice Dean knew by heart gasped as his dad opened the door of the motel room.

Dean jumped in front of Sam grabbing a shotgun and holy water, splashing his dad with the water. When his dad didn't scream in pain he let out a sigh in relief. He helped his dad onto one of the beds and ignored the cursing and threats from his dad's mouth. He pulled the bullet that had launched it's self into their father's shoulder out and sewed up the wound automatically.

"Thanks, Dean," his dad said to him with slurred words as he lifted the alcohol to his lips.

Dean glanced at Sam who had fallen asleep and he let himself calm down. He knew he could hold this family together if his dad died but it never meant that he wanted to.'

My eyes were wide, I remember this I remember seeing my dad come home form a case and Dean cleaning him up. How could this be possible? I asked myself looking over the story once again.

"Dean," I yelled for him as he walked out of the bathroom from taking a shower. "I think you need to see this."


	2. Don't I Know You?

_Temperance P.O.V_

_I pulled my hands way from the computer to stop and see what I had written. I could feel something different about this story that I had typed. It was still about Sam and Dean but something was different. _

_I started to read the story but stopped as soon as I saw the word Hell. I had written before that Dean had been killed by Hellhounds and was dragged into Hell. I thought the dreams and the visions would stop but no they only seemed to pick up. _

_I began to have visions and dreams while I was awake and at school. The people in school sent me to the nurse when I fell on the floor screaming, it was a vision of Hell I couldn't help screaming. Writing this fiction story was beginning to become more than I could handle._

_The dream I had last night was of an angel, I never really thought that angels could enter my story but I could feel the change. The angel was named Castiel, it was like I was him. I was looking around in Hell for Dean. I knew what I was doing and I knew what I was ordered to do. Castiel was to find Dean and pull him out of Hell and in this dream Castiel succeeded. _

_I knew there was something strange about Castiel, he didn't think for himself. He didn't even feel anything, it was like he was a robot. I knew Castiel was going to be a big part in the story and that he was special but I had know idea why. _

"_Temperance Dare, get down here now and I hope you are ready for school!" I heard my mom yell at me. _

_I quickly uploaded the story online and raced down stairs to greet my mom. _

"_Hey," I smiled at her. _

"_You better get going your late today," she warned me as she feed my little brother Noah some baby food. _

"_Okay, I'll see you latter." I said leaving the room. "Hey and remember to put the key under the mat for me, I don't have baseball practice today," I informed her as I walked out the door._

_I walked the sidewalk to my school. It was nothing really, but it was a big school and I thought the world of it. I was pulled out of a small private school when I was in second grade and I was put in heaven. The fact that the teachers didn't call on me every day put a smile on my face. I liked the big school it was more open and more populated than my old dinky private school. _

"_Hey Tempy," my friend Roxanne called to me as she also was running late for class. _

"_Hey Roxanne, are you running late too?" I asked her with a smile._

"_Yeah, when am I not? But are you excited about the creative writing contest winners?" she gushed holding onto my arm like I was a life preserver. _

"_I guess," I shrugged as we walked into the school halls. _

"_I guess," she mimicked me making me sound like a peppy cheerleader. _

_I glared at her knowing that I didn't sound anything like that._

"_You are the best writer to walk these hall and you just say I guess. You normally don't enter contest," she stated to me and I felt myself a little embarrassed._

"_I need the money for college," I muttered knowing that she knew that already. _

"_You haven't gotten a scholarship already?" she asked me a little shocked. _

"_I have but the place that accepted me is really expensive," I informed her as I opened my locker to get my books out._

"_Where were you accepted?" she demanded me as she open her locker that she traded ten people to get._

"_A few places," I admitted pulling my English books out._

"_Which one did you choose?" she questioned me tugging of my shirt sleeve. _

"_Well I narrowed it down to two," I said putting some pencils in my backpack._

"_Which ones," she whined jumping up and down._

"_Harvard and the University of Cambridge," I said closing my locker. _

"_I wish I was your amount of smart, I could never get in them." she said to me walking with me to homeroom. "I can see where money would be a problem," she muttered._

"_I'm not sure if I want to go," I said without thinking. It was the first time I told someone that I didn't want to go to college._

"_Are you crazy, you have to go!" Roxanne almost yelled at me._

_It was the first time I told someone I didn't want to go to college and by Roxanne's response it would be the last. _

"_Girls it is nice for you to join the rest of us," our teacher, Miss Knight, said to us with a frown._

"_Sorry, I was running late," I informed her walking into the room to find a seat._

"_Well take a seat, I'll give you a warning this time," she said returning to her desk to grade papers. _

"_Yes, Miss Knight," Roxanne and I muttered taking a seat in the back of the room next to Jonathan. _

"_Hey why are you late," he asked me with a smile._

"_I caught myself writing," I whispered to him. _

"_About what?"_

"_Dean and Sam, who else," I laughed at him as I pulled out my notebook to write down the note Miss Knight had sprawled on to the board._

"_Cool, anything happen?"_

"_Yeah, I added a new character," I informed him with a smile._

_Jonathan was more into my writings than Roxanne was and it made me feel good to know that he approved._

"_Who," he asked with wide eyes._

"_Castiel, he's an angel," I informed him writing the notes down. _

"_I can't wait till I get home to read it," he gushed and I felt my face turn red. "Oh, don't be shy, Tempy." he laughed and I felt my face get even more hot. _

"_Goodness, it's not that good," I muttered copying more notes down. _

"_Honey, stop being modest." he said to me making my feel like a New York Time's bestseller. _

"_You know how to make a girl feel special," I told him wanting to give him a hug. _

_He rolled his eyes at me and looked to the front of the room where Miss Knight was talking about Charles Dickens._

_I normally pay attention in English but I found myself multiple times writing in my notebook about Sam and Dean. I was beginning to worry about myself, it wasn't healthy to ever find yourself writing when you don't remember picking up the pen in the first place. _

_I looked around the room to find something to stare at and take my mind off of Sam and Dean. I found myself looking out the window at the sky. It was a clear day not a cloud in the sky and the true color of the sky shown through. I'm not really a sad person but I found the color of the sky kind of a sad color, I found blue all together a sad color. There is always a touch of grey imbedded in it. _

"_Um, how may I help you?" I heard Miss Knight asked. _

"_We are here to speak with one of your students," a familiar voice said to her. _

"_Oh, I don't mind," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Who do you need to speak with?"_

_Who ever this guy is he must be hot, I thought to myself still gazing outside into the sky wishing to see the world. _

"_Temperance Dare," another voice chimed in._

_The room was quite and my brain was slower that normal Jonathan and Roxanne elbowed me to get my attention making me curse under my breath. _

"_Yeah," I said coming out of my daze rubbing where Jonathan elbowed me, it hurt more than Roxanne's. _

"_Can you come with us outside for a moment," one of two guys said to me and I felt my face drain of color. _

_They were Sam and Dean, I knew they where without a doubt._

"_Sure," I said hiding my shock as I got up. _


	3. How Do You Know My Name?

Dean's P.O.V

I thought on hitting on the teacher but quickly told myself to stop and that I was in front of a room full of teenagers. I let a sigh escape my mouth, as I pulled at my suit to straighten it out.

"We are here to speak with one of your student," Sam said to the teacher with a serious tone.

"Oh, I don't mind. Which one do you need to speak with?" she asked looking him and I over in front of her class.

"Temperance Dare," I informed her with a raised eyebrow watching her smile waver slightly.

I heard shuffling in the room and someone curse.

"Yeah," a girl responded looking at us like we had two heads and purple skin.

She was hot, she looked like Nicole Scherzinger with dark hair and a rocking body but she had bluish green eyes and pale skin. Her hair was long and looked soft and silky, she had pout lips that were a soft dusty rose.

"Can you come with us outside for a moment," Sam said swallowing as her eyes fell on him.

"Sure," she said smiling as she got up and walked towards us. Her hips swigged slightly as she walked and her hands found their way into her pants pockets.

We walked out of the room into the hall with her in front of us so we got a good view of her ass.

"Okay so what do ya'll need to talk to me about," she asked turning around with a smile.

"We want to talk to you about some of the stories that you have been posting online," I informed her.

She looked at us over like she didn't know what to think of us, "and?"

"And, we want to ask you a few questions," Sam said pulling out a small notepad. "What gave you the idea for your stories?"

"Well it depends on which story your talking about," she informed us.

"What do you mean," I asked her and watched as she shifted her weight onto her other foot and fumbled with her hands.

"Well I don't know where the idea came from but I tried to stop and it didn't really work," she said looking down at her feet.

"Like how," Sam asked looking up from his notepad.

"I mean I stopped writing but then I started waking up at my computer where I had apparently typed in a story while I was asleep. Plus I started to have I guess you could say visions or seizers," she muttered trying to hid her red face.

"What do your parents think about this," Sam asked worried.

"My mom doesn't know I don't want to worry her," she told us with a shameful expression.

"What about your dad?" I asked her as I watched her lick lips.

"Don't have one," she answered looking at me with her blue eyes that bleed into green. "I mean I don't know him," she shrugged it off. "You know ya'll never told me your names."

"That is the thing we are…" Sam didn't finish his thought and tried to approach it from another angle. "You see we're…"

"I'm Dean he's Sam," I said getting to the point.

She looked at us, and looked at us with a blank expression . I was about to wave my hand in front of her face when she backed up a little bit.

"Hey are you alright," I asked trying to stop her from falling.

"Let go of me," she demanded jerking her hand away from me and she clutched it to her chest. "You are kidding right?" she asked backing up from us like we suddenly turned into aliens.

"No," Sam answered.

She ran up to me and pulled down my shirt to revile a scare in the shape of a hand from when Castiel pulled me out of Hell.

"That's not possible," she muttered to herself more than us.

"Oh, trust me it is," a new voice said coming from the other end of the hall. "Tempy, Tempy, Tempy what am I going to do with you?" a man said but his eyes shifted to black and we all knew he was a demon.

"Oh, shit!" Temperance gasped jumping back towards us.

"Calm down Temperance, I'm not going to hurt you," the demon said to her with a wick smile. "We need you, why would I kill you?"

"What do you need me for," she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Not now silly, first you need to tell me something," he informed her. "Heaven or Hell, choose which side."

"What?" Sam and I say looking at the demon confused.

"I didn't ask you," the demon snapped at us. "This can be easy or very painful for you. Now, Heaven or Hell?"

"What," Temperance said shaking her head with her eyes squinted. "I can't hear you," she said looking like she was going to fall over.

"Temperance," Sam said moving towards her but she fell to the floor shaking and screaming.

"What is happening?" I demanded the demon.

"Isn't it obvious? She is have a vision," the demon rolled his eyes at me.

She was shaking on the ground as she scram into the air. It look like her eyes had a red veil covering them as she looked into a different time. I held her arms and legs down as Sam was fighting with the demon.

"Sam hurry up," I yelled at him and her body stopped shaking.

Her eyes focused on me and she got up but stumbled back into me. She let me hold her up as she stood.

"Castiel," she yelled and I thought I was going to fall over. "Castiel, please come down here and help Sam and Dean." she said and right in front of us stood Cas in his normal tan trench coat over a black suit with a blue tie.

"Who is this," he asked me pointing to the girl in my arms that was panting and a little sweaty.

"I thought you would know," I admitted.

"Castiel, stop pointing at me, I am staring to feel like a circus clown," she snapped at him with narrowed eyes.

"How does she now my name?" he continued without pointing at her.

"Does it matter? Just go use your angel mojo and help Sam," she told him falling into me more like she was beginning to fall asleep.

"We will talk about this," he said to me as he turned to fight off the demon.

"Dean we need to get out of here more are on their way, I have seen it." she tells me with eyes that were fighting to stay open.

"Don't worry Tempy we will get you out of here," I say picking her up into my arms. I look to see Sam and Cas kill the demon by stabbing it with Cas's angel blade. "Guys we got to go more demons are on their way," I said as I started fast walking towards the door.

"Dean is right we got to go," Castiel said walking with us to the car.

We all got in the car I put Tempy, who passed out, in the back seat with Cas while Sam and I sat in the front. I left the school property with demons in my review mirror, she had been right.


	4. What am I?

Temperance's P.O.V

It was like I was in a fog as I looked around to see faces that I knew too well. Dean was driving the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat next to him. Castiel was sitting next to me looking out the window oblivious to the fact that I was waking up. I blinked through the fog moving my head slightly making a fiery pain shoot through my neck.

Why am I in here? I'm not supposed to be here I should be at school taking my math test right now. I groaned as I closed my eyes tight. What have I gotten into? I asked myself with disappointment.

"Dean she is waking up," Sam warned Dean and I almost thought I was back in a dream.

"Hey, Tempy," Dean greeted me and I remembered what I saw during my dream. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," I mutter pinching the bridge of my nose trying to calm my raging breathe. "Okay so why am I here and not home?" I asked opening my eyes seeing that they were looking at me.

"How did you know about me?" Castiel asked looking at me with kind of a blank stare ignoring my question.

Seeing him now in front of me was different than in a dream, he wasn't just an angel he was more. He reminded me of Enrique Iglesias for some reason( I have no idea why) but he had light blue eyes that had a light behind them that I knew was his grace making the blue of his eyes dance like water. He seemed more than a lost angel now, he seem real.

Sam and Dean were I guess easier to grasp the idea that they were real but Castiel, an angel, he was harder. Castiel, wings, Heaven, or God just seem crazy while demons and Hell almost seem obvious.

I was too amazed at the grace that was shining through Castiel's eyes. His grace was bright and pure white as is shined making a small smile form on my lips.

"I saw you," I said know that he would not understand fully. "So question, why am I here?"

"I am not able to say," he said to me and I almost knew he was going to say that.

"Well I guess this is goodbye because if what I know is true who in the right mind would go with ya'll," I informed him pulling out my phone.

I was punching in my mom's number to tell her to come get me and if necessary call the police, when Castiel grabbed my phone crushed it in his inhuman grip. I realized that what I was felling was fear pound in my chest, but I refused to shrink away from him.

"Jesus, Cas do you have to scare her to death?" Dean asked looking at Castiel with wide eyes full of disappointment in the angel's actions.

"My apologies," he said with a nod to Dean and I, but I still wanted to run like he had a chain saw and was waving it at me.

"We saw your stories online and thought you were a prophet." Sam informed me breaking the think silence that had formed in the air.

"She is not a prophet," Castiel informed us all. "I know of no prophet named Temperance Dare," said turning his gaze from the window to me.

"Well good to know," I chocked out with an attitude that wasn't necessary.

Dean pulled the car up to Bobby's house, I have seen it so many times in my dreams I knew the house lay out it was nothing new.

"I called Bobby while you were out, so he knows your coming," Dean informed me pulling my gaze to him.

He looked like all the other time I've seen him in my dreams: dark brown hair, brown eyes, and strong jaw. I have to say he was hot and I mentioned many times in my stories that Dean and Sam were both hot.

Now knowing that they were real people I couldn't help but doubt it, as I looked away from him.

"Great," I say walking next to him knowing I trusted him most of all.

Dean banged on the door yelling, "Bobby open up it's us!" he yell looking out at the auto parts yard that was filled with classic old cars that were rusting and some falling apart.

"Shut up you idijt and let me get to the door," we heard Bobby from behind the door. The door opened to Bobby wearing his trucker get up with a beer in his hand. "I'm guessing you're the mystery girl," he said looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Come on in," he sighed opening the door wider. "Anyone want a beer?"

"I do," Dean said walking into the kitchen.

"So Temperance what are you?" Bobby asked me taking a seat at his desk.

I take a seat on a ugly, pink couch that smelled of beer, books, and dust. "Last time I checked I was human," I said sitting in the chair like I have done it many other times instead of once.

"Well, seeing that your not a prophet, as Feathers here says, then you must be something more." he stated to me. "Think fast," he said throwing a spoon at me.

I grab it in mid air not even blink or stopping to think and holding it out to him while saying, "I am pretty sure I would know if I turned into a different form one night."

"You never now," he said hiding his smile but I could see that he pitied me. "Well do you have both parents?" he asked me.

"I don't have a dad," I offered to him.

"What happened to him?"

"Only God knows," I mutter and quickly turn to Castiel who was standing and looking out side. I wanted to take it back but I waved it off. "But my mom was sixteen when she had me and my dad never really stepped up. I don't know who he is," I informed him as he started typing stuff into his computer.

"Uh," he muttered under his breath. "Okay your birth document doesn't say who you father is, that was a dead end," he said talking to himself out loud. "Cas, do you know what she is," Bobby turn on him.

Castiel turned blinking at Bobby then looked at me with his Bambi like eyes, he looked like the deer we almost hit.

"I am not obligated to say," he answered him calmly.

"What do you mean your not obligated to say?" Dean asked walking in the room with four beers. "Here Sam," Dean said giving Sam a beer. "Tempy, I brought you one," he said giving me the beer I didn't drink but I was considering it. "Cas," he gave him one too.

"I mean I can't tell you," he informed us.

"Can't or won't," Sam said sitting next to me on the couch with narrowed eyes.

Castiel looked at Sam for a moment unsure of his options, but he knew what he had been ordered to do and it was to keep me from knowing what I was.

I caught myself going into a vision and I quickly pulled out knowing that Castiel indeed knew what I was but wasn't sure of whether to tell me or not. They were direct orders, Castiel had a hard time remembering the last time he got direct orders and he didn't want to mess this up.

"It's okay, Castiel," I said without thinking.

He looked at me not sure what to do but he gave a slight nod that I took as a thank you. The gesture shocked me back into reality and I was stiffened.

"Well why can't you tell us," Bobby asked throwing his hands in the air.

"They were direct orders given to me," he informed Bobby with his hard gaze on him.

"And I was the one who gave him the orders," a new voice said entering the conversation.

We all looked to see a man with light brown hair, bluish green eyes, and a cocky smile on his lip.

I jumped letting out a gasp as I turned around all the way.

"And who are you?" Bobby asked standing up at the same time Dean and Sam did.

"Oh, don't get you all's panties in a bunch," the man said walking towards me.

Sam quickly got in front of the man blocking me with his tall frame. I was still standing with a hand on my throat feeling stupid for blocking the vision I almost had.

"Fine," the man sighed rolling his eyes as he stuck a sucker in his mouth. "I'm an angel, an archangel really." he inform us all as he walked around Sam to get to me.

"Hello, brother," Castiel now says even though it would have been nice a few seconds ago.

"Hey, Cas what is up?" the archangel asked Castiel looking at him with a smile on his face. Castiel raised an eyebrow at his brothers words not quit understanding them.

"The sky," Cas informed him with his head cocked to the side.

The archangel let it pass and turned back to me.

"What is your name?" I asked looking up at the man who was a foot taller than me.

"I am the archangel, Gabriel," he said to me with a smile as he picked up my beer into his own hand raising his eyebrows at me.

"And you said you gave Cas orders not to tell us what Tempy is," Bobby said. "Why?"

"Because I should be the one to tell her," Gabriel said to them. "Now I haven't seen you since you were thirteen, I believe." he said turning to me once again. He looked me over, "You've grown up without telling me." he accused me with sad eyes.

"Well spit it out will ya?" Dean said looking annoyed with Gabriel in the room with him.

"Gee, who pissed in your Cheerio's?" Gabriel asked Dean who didn't laugh at his joke. "Tough crowd," he muttered to himself. "Well Tempy here is a half-breed," he said getting to the point.

"What?" I gasped with an open mouth.

"Half-breed of what? Human and what?" Sam asked with frustration and confusion on his face.

"Nope, not human," Gabriel chimed and making me go deathly pale.

"What is she," Dean asked.

It really opens your eyes to the people around you when they start talking about what you are and them say your not human. It is uncomfortable and you feel like an alien and naked with them trying to cut you open to see your insides

"You should hurry and tell them Gabriel," Castiel said to his brother with a sigh.

"Fine," Gabriel sighed. "She is half demon, and half angel," he said like Castiel had stolen the fun of making us guess.


	5. What does that supposed to mean?

_Castiel's P.O.V _

"_What!" Temperance yelled looking at me with wide eyes. "What the Hell," she exclaimed falling back onto the couch. _

"_You see your mom was possessed by a demon and your father was angel, the power from both sides canceled the human parts." Gabriel said shrugging it off. _

"_An angel and a demon getting it on, it sounds like porn." Dean said making Gabriel laugh and earning a disapproving glare from Sam. _

"_How do you know?" she asked Gabriel looking up at him with her blue, green eyes that looked almost like his. "Oh, God!" she mutter in shock. _

"_Aw, she is so smart," Gabriel said to me with a smile but I found anything but amusing. For a moment there was a tug or tingling in my chest that surprised me. It seemed to be pity._

"_What? What did we miss," Bobby asked looking at Dean and Sam who also looked just as lost as he did._

"_I'm Temperance's dad," Gabriel said placing an arm around my shoulders. _

_She seemed to be the only one quite among the arguing of the others. She didn't look angry but she didn't look happy either, in all she looked confused. _

"_WE CAN'T TRUST HIM," yelled Dean to be heard by the others who were too busy listening to themselves talk and ague. _

"_No need to yell," Sam muttered to himself rather than Dean._

"_Idjit," Bobby said rolling his eyes._

"_Cas, is this true?" he asked me, ignoring the others that now gave him their attention._

"_Yes," I informed him seeing the shock cross his face. _

"_Does everyone think I am some type of trickster?" Gabriel asked with a curious on his face._

"_Yes, now can you shut up and let us think without having you blab your mouth every second?" Dean hissed at him. _

"_Gabriel, I think you should go now and give them time to think," I said to him trying to calm this storm that was about to erupt. _

"_Okay," he said after glancing at Temperance who still looked confused. "I'll go," he muttered and then he was gone with a blink of an eye._

"_Okay now that he is gone how are we going to deal with this?" Bobby asked taking a swig of beer. _

"_I think we should leave it be," Sam said to everyone's surprise, seeing how he didn't leave alone his own powers._

"_Leave it be? She is probably more powerful than Castiel and you want to leave it be?" Dean asked like the amount of her power would be obvious to anyone._

"_Dean is right, she could help us," Bobby informed Sam. _

"_Dean may be right about her power but using her powers could be dangerous to her and others around her," I said to them as I turned my attention outside the window where I already saw demons gathering. "Her power draws angelic and demonic beings to her and to unleash too much of her power could interfere with God's will."_

"_Castiel God's will is already messed up and I hate to tell you this but God is gone," Dean told me taking me back but only to be replaced with faith that God was still out there. _

"_She has powers but if they draw demons and angels to her I don't think she should use them often." Bobby said to Castiel and Sam._

"_She doesn't need to use her powers for them to be drawn to her," I informed them feeling annoyed with how slow and stubborn they we being. _

"_What am I suppose to do?" Temperance asked looking strong instead of weak like I thought she might have._

"_What do you mean?" I asked her unsure of what she was getting at._

"_What am I suppose to do? What is my destiny of fate?" she clarified for me._

"_I am not all the way sure what it is that you have been chosen for by God," I admit to her as she looked up at me with a guarded expression._

"_What if I mess up?" she asked me._

_I didn't know what to say, I couldn't lie and tell her that she wouldn't because she might and I didn't want to frighten her._

"_Don't worry about it kid," Bobby told her with a smile as he to a sip of beer. _

"_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Dean agreed with Bobby._

_She nodded to them but she didn't look convinced, she still looked worried and nervous._

"_I'm going out for a walk," she said heading towards the door._

"_Whoa you should take someone with you," Dean informed her. He looked at me and a smile made his way across his face. "Cas will you go out with her?"_

"_Yes," I said with a nod, heading towards the door where Temperance was standing. _

"_You know never mind," she said rolling her eyes. "Where can I sleep?" _

"_My guest bedroom, it the upstairs first door on the right and the bathroom is across the hall." he told her with a small smile. _

"_Thanks," she said to Bobby. "Goodnight, I'll see ya'll in the morning." she said heading up the stairs._

"_Ouch," Dean laughed looking at me._

"_DEAN!" Sam said glaring at him._

"_You two, idjits, it's not that she didn't want to go with Cas," Oh, that's what they thought. "She just wanted to be alone and the two of you forcing poor Cas, who probably just now figured out what was going on, is making her pissed off." Bobby informed them rolling his eyes._

"_Wow Bobby, I didn't know you knew so much about women," Sam informed him. _

"_Well I was married," Bobby pointed out going to get another beer. _

"_This is going to be a long night," Dean said opening his second beer._


End file.
